The Blacksmith's Girl
by New Heart
Summary: A new girl arrives at the castle. What secrects does she bring? How will her arrival affect the others? Smithy/OC Rake/Pepper Jane/Jester All characters are property of Martin Baynton, except the new girl who is entirely my own.
1. The Traveler

**Author's note: I am brand new to this so please don't be too harsh in your reviews. This story has been playing through my mind for so long. I think it'll end up being several chapters long. The second chapter is close to completion. I hope to upload it sometime tomorrow. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Oh no!" Gunther hurriedly threw on his boots and saddled his horse. His thoughts raced back to the last time he was late. Father had been so angry he had almost slapped Gunther right there on the harbor in front of all the seamen. In his rush to town the young knight in training did not see the old man until it was too late.

"Look out you fool!" he yelled, but the peasant was too slow and was knocked into a mud puddle just off the side of the road.

Smithy had been fortunate enough to hear Gunther's yell and the pounding hooves in time to get his wheelbarrow full of scrap metal out of the road before Gunther turned the bend.

"You better hurry. I just passed your father on his way to the dock." He called after the retreating figure. As Smithy continued around the bend he caught sight of the peasant in the mud puddle. _When will Gunther learn to watch where he is going?_ He thought to himself.

"Are you alright? Here, let me help you up." However, as he reached out his hand he was surprised to be looking not into the face of an elderly peasant man, but a young woman with deep blue eyes who was trying desperately to keep her face hidden by the folds of her hood. He was taken back and for a moment could do nothing but stare. She seemed so frightened. Trying to comfort her, he flashed his best smile.

"Well, this is a surprise. Who might you be and why are you dressed in this old, baggy, tattered robe?"

"I…I am merely a poor farm girl from out beyond the causeway…. I bear a message for K..k…King Caradoc," she replied quietly, fear radiating out her eyes. His eyes grew wide in shock.

"The causeway! Why that is nearly a week's journey from here and the journey is pretty dangerous too. How ever did you make it this far alone?" His genuine concern put her more at ease and together they walked back to where he had left the wheelbarrow.

"I know it was not safe, but it was the only way. My family could never have afforded an escort. So my father gave me this cloak and instructed me to stay off the well traveled roads and to sleep out in the woods in a well secluded area. Tell me; how far am I from Kippernia Castle?"

"It is just up the road a little ways. I am the blacksmith there. Would you allow me to accompany you the rest of the way? You could clean off the mud at my workshop before meeting with the king." At his kind offer, she simply smiled and nodded and the blacksmith felt his heart skip a beat.


	2. A Secret

**Author's note: This is an updated version of chapter 2. As I started writing chapter 3 I realized it would make a better ending for the second chapter. After all, I have yet to introduce Marion to two very important people at the castle. **

**All characters belong to Martin Baynton, except Marion who is my own.**

* * *

Slowly the blacksmith with his wheelbarrow of metal and the girl in a tattered robe made their way to Kippernia castle. They had walked in relative silence: she, too nervous and frightened, he, still in shock at the unexpected arrival of this girl. As their destination came into sight he broke the silence.

"Here she is." he said with a wave of his hand. She stopped and stared in awe.

"I have never seen something so huge and majestic, not even in my imagination." As they made their way through the gates there was no one in sight. Jane was on patrol with dragon. Jester was in the gardens working on his latest ballad. Sir Ivan was taking a nap in the stables while Sir Theodore met with King Caradoc to discuss matters of state.

"This is my workshop" said Smithy as he rolled the wheelbarrow off to the side. He then pulled out a stool, a cloth, and a wooden water bucket. She followed him into the area and removed her shabby robe revealing a homespun dress and a large, brown handkerchief covering her head. _Why that is just the way my mother and sisters would dress to go out to work the farm_ thought Smithy with a twinge of homesickness. It had been nearly a year and a half since he had last visited them.

The girl washed the mud off her arms and then scrubbed her face. A bit of reddish golden hair slipped out of its covering, but she hurriedly pushed it back into place. After shaking the dust out of her skirt she looked around the blacksmith shop.

"This is a nice little workshop. You must be kept quite busy."

"Thank you. I try to keep it tidy no matter how busy I get." Silence over took them and neither seemed to be able to meet the other's eyes. The girl had found something intensely interesting in a bit of scrap metal and the boy stood polishing an invisible spot on one of his tools.

"umm…Thank you …for …well …for everything today. You have been so kind to me. If I had to face this huge castle alone, I probably would have just turned right around and gone back home. Thank you… umm…sir."

"You can call me Smithy."

"Thank you… Smithy." Their eyes met and a shy smile caught at the corners of her mouth. Just then a cheerful whistling accompanied by a quiet jingling was heard.

"Why Smithy, what a pretty find you have made! We should send you to town more often if you can bring back such lovely cargo." He flashed a winning smile at the girl who blushed and giggled quietly.

"I am Jester, milady, and entirely at your service." he said with a flourish and a deep bow.

"I am called Marion. I have come from beyond the causeway with a message for the king."

"For the king, you say. Well then, allow me to take you to him at once."

"Oh that would be lovely. Thank you Jester." Turning to Smithy she said quietly, "I will be back for my cloak."

"You are always welcome, lady Marion." He whispered back with a wink.

"This way Marion." called Jester from the gate to the garden. "I want to introduce you to everyone else." At the sound of his voice up popped the head of a young man from the rows of vegetables while another head emerged from a nearby doorway.

"Who do you want us to meet?" called Pepper. As always she had flour smudged on her cheek and was stirring a bowl of something yummy.

"Pepper, Rake, this is Marion." introduced Jester. "She has just arrived with a message for the king."

"Ohh! Do you think you'll be able to stay for a while? I would just love to have another girl around." Pepper smiled hopefully over at Marion.

"I….I do not know yet," Marion replied hesitantly, "but I do hope to stay."

"Well, we best be off. We need to catch the King while he is still in the throne room. So long Pepper. So long Rake." With that, Jester hurried off into the castle. Marion barely had time to wave before rushing off after him.

Soon they stood before the large doors of the throne room. Jester knocked firmly and they soon were given permission to enter. Within, the room looked every bit the way Marion had imagined with its large stone fireplace and beautiful tapestry. At the front of the hall were two large wooden thrones on which were seated King Caradoc and his queen. Standing nearby was a knight who Jester whispered was Theodore, the Captain of the King's Guard. The other two people, Jester informed her, were the Chamberlain and Lady in Waiting. As Jester introduced her, Marion gave herself a short pep talk. _This place is huge and intimidating, but you have met several kind people already. You have overcome miles of difficult terrain all alone. You must face the King and deliver your message. The worst they can do is send you back home._ At the end of Jester's introduction she curtsied low, just as her mother had taught her, and with her eyes glued to the floor began her long practiced speech.

"My lord, King Caradoc, and members of the royal court I am Marion from the town of Pebblebrook beyond the causeway. I have traveled many miles, bearing a letter and a tale. My grandfather, Gawin, was a strong supporter of the crown during the wilderness years. He was unable to serve in the royal army, but was desperate to serve however he could. Our fields were often used as campground for the soldiers and our crops were gladly given to feed the royal family and the army. As reward for my family's generosity in a time of great trouble the late King Cedric promised my grandfather and all his descendents a place in the royal court. This letter expresses his promise in detail and is both signed and sealed by King Cedric himself." Marion produced a yellowed paper with a red wax seal still holding it closed. This she handed to Sir Theodore who examined it and verified that it truly was the seal of the late king.

"This letter confirms all you have said, but why do you come forward now? As you can see the court is not the lively place it once was." questioned the King.

"My mother hoped I would become a lady and catch the eye of some nobleman, but I have come to continue in the tradition of my grandfather and serve my king. I only ask to be allowed to serve in any way I can in return for food and shelter." She curtsied once again, but this time did not rise.

"My dear," the queen turned to her husband, "we could certainly use another hand around the castle to help with the cleaning and the laundry. It has become too much of a job for the Lady in Waiting to do alone. I like the looks of her; perhaps I could even take her for an hour each day and train her to be a lady. As dearly as I love Jane, our little Lavinia could use a ladylike role model."

At his wife's gentle urging the king turned to Marion, "Well, young lady, it appears you will be staying on with us. I remember your grandfather being a very kind man. He would often sneak me an extra cookie," the King remembered with a chuckle. "I hope to see that you have inherited many of his fine character qualities. Jester will show you around the castle, and later the Lady in Waiting can show you the duties you will be asked to perform."

"Oh thank you my lord, thank you!" breathed Marion as she rose from her curtsy to follow Jester back out those huge hall doors.

As the pair made their way back to the kitchen Marion turned to Jester, "Please promise me you will say nothing of all this to the others. There seems to be such an easy camaraderie between all of you. I want to be seen as merely another of the castle staff."

"Ah… the newest lady of the court does not wish to be known as a lady of the court." Jester replied with a wink. "Never fear, I will keep your secret."

"Jane! Have you met the new girl yet?" called Pepper as her friend came to take a seat for lunch.

"No, I've heard nothing of a new girl."

"Well, her name is Marion and she brought a message for the king! Jester was taking her there, but I've not seen either one since. Oh I do hope she can stay a while!"

One by one the rest of the castle staff trickled in to enjoy the noon meal together. Last to arrive was Jester with Marion following close behind.

"Ah! What perfect timing. Marion, may I introduce you to Jane, the first _ever_ lady squire."

Before either girl could get in a word of greeting, a large shadow fell across the group and a very loud voice said, "And _I_ am her best friend…the large, green, handsome one up on the battlements."

At the sight of dragon Marion let out a little shriek moved quickly behind Jester.

"At least someone around here realizes my marvelous ferociousness." Dragon called out with a grin.

"Pay him no mind, Marion. He's really quite harmless." said Jane as Jester led Marion to a seat at the table. She looked less than convinced.

"Harmless! Did you just call me harmless?! Why I'll have you know I've knocked down a few walls, burned a few barns, and even kidnapped a prince once. Call me harmless, huh!"

Jane laughed up at him. "Alright you great, green lizard, so you are a ferocious, terrible, dangerous Dragon. I meant that you mean _her_ no harm. Satisfied?"

"You forgot handsome." He called out in a miffed tone. Jane only laughed.

Pepper could contain her curiosity no longer, "Oh Marion, I have been waiting all day to hear the news. Do you get to stay?"

"Yes, I hope to stay a long time. I will be helping the Lady in Waiting with cleaning the castle and doing the laundry."

"I am so glad!" squealed Pepper as she gave Marion a fierce hug. "We have needed another girl around here."

Marion felt her cheeks flush with all the attention. Biting her bottom lip, she risked a quick glace over at Smithy. The sight of his beaming smile caused her cheeks to redden even more.

The talk soon turned to the ins and outs of castle life. Jester and Jane bantered back and forth. Rake and Smithy discussed garden tools that needed mending. Pepper jumped between the two conversations, adding a little to each. Dragon sat upon the wall throwing in his own comments whenever he felt a dragon's opinion might be needed. Marion sat back and took it all in. _What a lovely place and kind people. Even Dragon seems like a good type of dragon. I hope I am able to stay here for many years._ The Lady in Waiting's call drew her out of her thoughts. After a quick goodbye to her friends, she hurried off to learn her new duties.


	3. Unexpected Hero

**Author's note: Make sure you read the updated version of Chapter 2 where I introduce Jane and Dragon. This chapter has a little Jester/Jane stuff, a short sparing practice, and a ton of backstory for Smithy and Marion. Poor Gunther, he has it rough this chapter. I'll try to make it up to him in later chapters. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The warmth of the early afternoon always made Jester feel lethargic. He sat beneath the cherry tree humming quietly while watching Jane spar with her practice dummy. Worn out by the heat, she soon dropped her sword and joined him. Jester's heart thrilled simply at the nearness of her. She might be all sweaty, but she was still Jane and she was still the dearest person in the world to him, even if she did not know it. Together they watched as Marion pulled the laundry tub next to Smithy's forge and then carried over several buckets of water and a basket of linens to fill it.

"Jester, what do you know about Marion?"

"I know she is from a farm out beyond the causeway….and I would venture to guess that there is more to her than meets the eye."

"Hmm… it would certainly take some courage to travel all that way and then go before the King and Queen." Jane turned to look him in the eye. "You know what? I think she needs a nickname. It might help her feel like she belongs."

"I believe you are right. Now, let me think." Jester began with a twinkle in his eye. "Most of us have nicknames that describe what we do, like Pepper or Smithy. Maybe we could call her broom…" Jane started to giggle. "Or dustpan… or bucket… or brush…" Jester could barely hold back his own chuckles. "Or soap…or… or bubbles!" They both doubled over in a fit of laughter. When Jane snorted, they laughed only harder.

"Those will never do!" cried Jane merrily. "Oh Jester, what would I do without you? No one is able to make me laugh like you." She smiled lightheartedly over at him. Glancing toward the stable door her smile turned to a frown. "Gunther has brought _the merchant_ with him to watch our afternoon sparing practice. If there are two things I dislike, they are having the merchant around and having to practice in such heat."

Reluctant to give up her company, Jester said, "Speaking of heat, why do you suppose Marion wears that bandana over her head. It must be terribly hot under that."

Jane gave him with a half smile. "I find that a rather ironic statement." She looked knowingly up towards his own ever-present floppy hat.

"Well, _my_ hat denotes my position. It is as much a part of me as my own name. Besides, imagine the terrible hat hair I would have on a hot day like today." Jester replied, a mischievous smile lurking behind his eyes. Slowly he stretched, stood, and helped Jane to her feet.

Unbeknownst to either of them, Gunther had heard much of their conversation. He glanced over at the laundry maid and thought _Marion is it? I bet she keeps her hair hidden because she is extremely plain…perhaps she is even bald!_ With a rather ungracious chuckle, he turned to face Jane in the practice field.

Slowly the two knights in training circled each other, both watching for an advantage. Suddenly they were a blur of motion and sound, as their wooden swords crashed against each other. Round and round the practice yard they went first on the attack, then acting in defense.

"Good hit, Jane!" Jester called encouragingly, only to wince moments later as Gunther's sword slapped her arm.

The match would have latest much longer if not for Jane's moment of inspiration. She began to slowly inch her rival closer to the forge. Marion saw them coming near and quickly backed out of the way. Gunther realized her plan only too late as he tripped over the laundry tub and ended sitting in the middle of soapy water. He looked so comical that Jester, Marion, and Smithy couldn't help but laugh. Gunther felt his face flush. _How dare they laugh at me!_

"Well done, Jane." called Sir Theodore. "A knight must always be aware of her surroundings and how they can be used for or against her. That will be a lesson that I imagine you, Gunther will not soon forget."

At the laughter of the castle staff, the merchant's face had also turned a deep red. He marched across the practice yard, grabbed his son by the arm, and yanked him through the stable door. Though out of sight, some of Magnus' angry words could still be heard in the practice yard. "Pay good money….beaten by a girl! ...a complete disgrace!"

With that, the merchant stormed out of the castle and an embarrassed and angry Gunther walked back into the practice yard alone. _This is all that laundry girl's fault. If she had not left her tub out in the open like that! And how dare she laugh at me! I am a knight-in-training; she is nothing more than a maid…"_

Jane and Jester had hurried off to tell the story to Pepper and Rake. Their laughter could be heard coming from the garden. Marion and Smithy had returned to their duties. Gunther stopped in front of Marion and looked down on her with a sneer.

"Hello little _laundry maid_," he said with a haughty smirk. "I imagine that you must be quite an unsightly creature to feel the need to cover your hair on a hot day like this."

"No sir. That is not why I wear the bandana." Marion replied without raising her head.

"Ha! I bet it is and you are too vain to let us all see how very ugly you are. Well, allow me to help cool you off on this very hot day." Thus saying, he reached down and pulled the cloth off her head revealing reddish gold hair which was twisted into a knot at the back of her neck. It was a color darker than the queen's hair, but much lighter than Jane's. Marion's mouth formed into a hard line, but still she did not look up or stop her work. She was actually quite lovely. At first, Gunther was taken back, but soon resumed his teasing.

"Why your hair is the color of gold! I have heard the tale of the peasant girl who could spin straw to gold, but never the tale of the girl who had hair of gold. I wonder… if I were to cut off a piece would it turn to gold in my hand?" He laughed meanly down at her, twirling her bandana on his finger.

Slowly she stood to face him. Anger flashed through her eyes. "Sir knight, you may have a nasty father, and you may have lost the match against Jane, but that is no reason to take it out on me!" Sunned that a servant would say such a thing to his face, Gunther allowed the full force of the frustration and anger that had been building in him all day to take over.

"Why you little..." Gunther raised his hand the strike her. Marion flinched and closed her eyes, preparing herself for the slap…that never came. She looked up to see Gunther's hand held in mid-air by an arm that seemed to have come from nowhere.

A deep, angry voice from behind her said, "Do not lay a hand on her!" Gunther's eyes bore angrily into Smithy's then slowly he lowered his arm.

"Very well, but I will _keep_ the bandana." Gunther snarled before storming off.

"Oh Smithy" Marion whimpered as she turned around, buried her head in his chest, and began to cry.

Uncertain of what to do, Smithy put his arms around her and said quietly, "It will be alright. Gunther knows better than to pick on you now."

Gently pulling her away from himself, he walked her over to his workshop. She took a seat and he brought her a clean cloth and a cup of water. Smithy then walked over to the fire and began shaping a piece of metal, glancing over at her between each beat of the hammer. _This girl is just a bundle of surprises. She has the courage to travel alone over unfamiliar territory. She has the humility to serve without complaining and the grace to take an insult without losing her temper. She showed bravery in standing up for herself to Gunther, and then bursts into tears immediately afterword._

_Stupid tears,_ thought Marion. _Smithy's going to think that I am nothing but a crybaby or just another silly girl._ Watching him form the metal into a "U" and listening to the beat of the hammer was somehow soothing. She slowly regained her composure and wiped the remaining tears from her face. When Smithy saw she was back to normal, he dropped the horseshoe into a bucket of water and came to sit by her.

"I am not normally like this." Marion started apologetically. "It is not like me to lash out at people like I did to Gunther or to suddenly burst into tears. It is just that this is all so new and I have been so frightened and I miss my home."

"It is completely understandable. You have had a long, hard trip. As for Gunther, you spoke only the truth to him. He had a pretty rough day today as well. Yet, I have never seen him be so hard on someone like that before." For a few moments they sat in silence. Smithy couldn't help but admire her golden hair. "Do you mind if I ask why you wear a bandana? I am certain your lovely features would bring you many admirers." He smiled bashfully at her.

"That is exactly why I keep it covered. You see, when I was only seven the boys in my town used to chase me around and call me names. Some of them would even whisper to each other that if they could cut off a piece of my hair it would turn to gold. One day they caught me and someone pulled out a knife. They each cut off a piece of my hair until a neighbor boy came along and chased them off. He spoke kindly to me and walked me back home where he explained to my parents what had happened. Before he left I made him promise to come and see me again. Mama disliked him immediately because he was only a 'poor, farm boy' and she had much greater plans for me. Father, on the other hand, liked him immediately." Smithy had leaned forward and was listening quite intently.

"So it happened that the neighbor boy and I spent all summer together and the town boys left me completely alone. He never once made a teasing remark about my hair, though it looked quite terrible until it had grown back. We would play in the fields, or the woods, or at our favorite spot down by the creek. I would play house. He was always building or carving something. Several of which he would give me to hide away in our little treasure spot. He loved just to sit and watch the animals too. He could tell you more about a pig or horse then anyone I ever knew." She smiled fondly at the memory.

"He had a special nickname for me…"

"Lily," chimed in Smithy with a grin spreading from ear to ear.

"Lily." Marion stopped and stared up at Smithy. "He …called me that because…"

"Because the color of your hair reminded him of the flowers his mother loved to plant near their house." Smithy finished for her, rising from his seat.

Marion, too, stood. In wonderment and hope she asked quietly, "Jethro?"

At his nod, she jumped and threw her arms around his neck. Grabbing her around the waist, he spun her around the forge. Gently he set her back on her feet and they sat again to talk in earnest.

"Oh Jethro, I have missed you so much! You were such a silly boy when it came to flowers. Your mother never did grow lilies, they were all buttercups!" She laughed merrily.

"Well, Lily fits you better than Buttercup anyway." He replied with a smile. "Lily. Oh it feels good to say that name again and even better to see your face again. You know, when I first saw you on the road this morning there was something hauntingly familiar about your eyes, but I just could not place it. Then when you began your story, I could hardly believe my ears."

"You must tell me what has happened over these past four years. The day you disappeared I did not know what to think. Mama would tell me nothing of your whereabouts. I began to fear that you had somehow died on that truffle hunting trip."

"There is not much to tell. When Pig popped her head out of the grass it frightened the King's horse. Fortunately I was able to grab the reins and calm her down. The King was so impressed with me that he immediately offered a position at the royal stables. They came to get me the very next morning. I barely had time to say goodbye to my own family. They would not allow me an extra ten minutes to run up the road and say goodbye to you. As time passed I took on more responsibilities here until I was the only one left to keep the stables and run the blacksmith workshop."

"Did you never come back to see your family in all those four years?"

"Yes, I have been home three times. When I came over to your house, your mother told me that you were out on a long walk with a young man from town and that you never wanted to see me again. But that did not stop me from coming by again and again. The last time I was home, your mother hinted that she hoped to soon be working on your wedding clothes. I asked who the young man might be and she named the son of the richest man in our village. I was ready to give up all hope when your father called to me from the barn. He said not to worry and not to listen to his wife. He told me that you missed me a great deal and that he would find a way to bring us together."

"Dear father, he has always known my true feelings, no matter how mother would try to persuade him otherwise. Those times you were home must be when she would send me off on sudden trips to my uncle's house in Peasburry. I was not even around to know you were home. Some of what she told you is true, though. The boys from town would try to walk me home or call on me, but I wanted nothing to do with them. Mother would talk and talk about how nice they were and how I deserved a better life. There was one boy in particular that she hoped I would marry. He would come by every night and I would have to sit with him. He was certainly rich, but had few other good qualities. Finally one evening when I had taken all I could stand I looked at him and at mother and said 'I would rather never marry, then spend my life with him!'" Eyebrows raised, Smithy could hardly contain his chuckles.

"I know that was terrible of me to be so unkind, but I could not take any more of my mother's pleading or that boy's tedious company. It was not long after that father convinced mother to let me come here where perhaps I might catch the eye of some knight or nobleman."

"For that, I will be forever in grateful to him." Their eyes met and he winked playfully at her. "Come on," said Smithy, pulling her to her feet. "I need to reintroduce you to everyone as Lily, the golden-haired girl of Pebblebrooke."


	4. Broken

**Author's note: I'm not sold on the title of this chapter. So if I come up with a better title I'll change it. I hope it's not too confusing to change from Marin's given name to her nickname. She needed a name that was two syllable or less like the rest of the castle staff. Plus I just liked the nickname. :)**

**I know there hasn't been much Pepper/Rake or Jester/Jane yet, but don't worry it's coming.**

* * *

"Hurry up, Lily," called Jester. "The Lady-in-Waiting is in one of her moods and said she needs you immediately!"

Nearly a full month had passed since Marion first arrived at the castle and she was beginning to feel quite at home. Smithy's nickname for her had quickly caught on with the others. The castle staff had gone from new acquaintances to dear friends; even Dragon was slightly less terrifying. Pepper had been kind enough to offer her a space in the kitchen to sleep. The two of them would often stay up late into the night to talk about their future hopes and dreams.

Each day Jester was sent to bring Lily to the Queen, presumably to keep an eye on the royal children for a few hours. Sometimes she did watch the little prince and princess, but often the Queen used that time to teach Lady Marion, as she called her, proper courtly behavior. Thus far she had learned how to sit, walk, and talk like a lady. She hoped soon to learn to dance as well.

"I'm coming, Jester. Help me dump the laundry tub out near the cherry tree. Last time I left it out Dragon drank all the soapy water and burped up bubbles for nearly three days!"

Together the two friends hauled the tub across the courtyard and poured out the dirty water. Jane took a break from her practicing to watch the commotion caused by Jester's daily arrival to whisk the laundry maid away. Smithy, too, had stopped his work to wish Lily good luck with the prince and princess. He knew they were often difficult to handle.

"Come on Lily!" cried Jester impatiently. He then grabbed her hand and they ran off towards the castle keep together.

Jane felt her heart hit the bottom of her stomach. Had Jester really just held Lily's hand? Jane looked over towards Smithy to see her own feelings reflected in his face: shock, uncertainty, and hurt. Smithy's face quickly changed to a determined grimace and he turned back to his work. Only the increased volume and swiftness of his hammer's strike hinted that things were not right. Like Smithy, Jane resumed practicing, but her mind was elsewhere. Slowly she tried to sort through her confused feelings. _Lily and Jester! How could he do that? It simply cannot be. He would have said something to me; I am sure. After all, I am his best friend. He trusts me with everything. I have nothing against Lily, but still… No, I refuse to believe it. The whole idea is just absurd! _Jane began to hit the practice dummy with renewed vigor fueled by her frustration at being unable to figure out why such a small incident should bother her so much.

* * *

"Lady Marion, I have a surprise for you today," said the Queen. "I'm afraid the King and I have been neglecting part of our agreement to you. You promised to serve in the castle in return for food and shelter. While I am certain that Pepper keeps you well fed, we have been neglect in providing a place for you to call your own."

"Your majesty has been most kind to me." Lily tried hard to speak properly when in the Queen's presence. "There is no need to trouble yourself on my account. I have been sharing Pepper's room."

"Yes, and I can tell by the rings under your eyes and yawns you attempt to conceal that it is not the best arrangement."

"Oh your majesty, I beg your forgiveness. I will try to go to bed earlier. I certainly would not wish one of your lovely rooms to be given up for me."

"Would you take the room as a favor to me, then? You see the King and I sleep several halls away from our children. I have often feared that if something should happen in the night we would not hear their cry. I have chosen a room for you that is near them both. It would take a great burden off my mind to know that you are nearby my little ones looking out for them."

"I would be honored to serve you in any way you see fit, my Lady." Lily curtsied low.

_What an unselfish girl,_ thought the Queen. _She does not desire the room for herself, but only if it is to benefit another._

The Queen led her down several halls to a narrow stairway flanked by the rooms of the prince and princess.

"The room is currently being used for storage, but the Chamberlain assures me that he has another place in mind where any of the pieces you do not want can be moved."

The mattress was old and lumpy. Furniture filled most of the room, piled nearly to the ceiling in some places. A thick layer of dust covered everything, but to Lily there had never been a more perfect room. After looking around she ran to the doorway where the Queen still stood and curtsied low, joy radiating from her eyes.

"Oh your majesty, how can I ever thank you? I have never had a room of my own. It is the loveliest place I have ever seen. Why it even has a window that overlooks Rake's garden and the practice yard!"

"My dear, it certainly has the potential of being a lovely room, but it will need a lot of work before then. I am glad you like it. That will be all for today as I imagine the excitement of this news will keep you from concentrating on any lesson of mine." The Queen smiled sweetly down at her.

As Lily strolled down the castle halls she felt a song bubble up inside her. It was a song from her childhood about a cheerful little bird building its nest. A strong tenor voice joined the song as Jester met her at a bend in the hall. The duet ended just as they entered the garden to the cheers of Rake and Pepper.

Jester turned to her with a twinkle in his eye. "My lady, I have rarely heard a voice so sweet. You must allow me the joy of singing with you again someday."

Lily laughed at him and replied with her best courtly air, "Why of course, my good sir. I would like nothing better!"

The sound of angry hammer pounding drifted into the garden. Lily immediately turned to the others and said, "What is wrong with Smithy?"

Pepper shrugged. Jester looked at her quizzically. Rake asked, "There is something wrong with Smithy?"

"Do you not hear his hammer? He sounds upset." Worry lined her face as she hurried to his workshop.

"Smithy?" He seemed unable to hear her above the racket he was creating. She walked over next to him, but he did not see her either. Watching for the perfect moment, she grabbed his wrist just as he landed a blow with his hammer. He looked up at her in surprise.

"Are you alright? It sounded like you were upset about something. You did not even hear me when I called your name."

"Yes... I have just been very busy with this new contraption Sir Ivon has invented," Smithy answered, but he would not meet her gaze. She wished rather than believed his words were true.

"Would you take a walk with me? The Queen has given me a room of my own and I want you to be the first to see it." Her deep blue eyes held a mix of worry and hope. Though still full of uncertainty and frustration, Smithy nodded and allowed her to lead him to a shadowy stairway between the royal children's rooms. Simply walking along side her helped to sooth Smithy's nerves. Perhaps he had been mistaken before. After all, she had chosen him over all the others to be the first to see this room.

"You need a candle holder for this walkway. If you tried to climb these steps in the dark you would certainly take a spill. I'll start working on that first thing tomorrow morning."

"You would do that for me?" she smiled up at him. Opening wide the door she announced, "Here it is!" As they moved into the room she began giving an imaginary tour. "Now I know that several things will need moved out before I can even think of moving in, but it is just the perfect size. Do you not think? I plan to keep the bed here. Put a chest over there. Leave this chair in the corner. A little table might be nice."

As Lily talked on about her plans for the room, Smithy began to examine the furniture pieces more closely. "This table could use a new leg. The old one is nearly broken off. That dresser needs a new handle or two. Pretty soon I will need to make a list of things that need fixed up here," he said with a smile.

"Oh Smithy, you must come look out the window. I can see your workshop from here."

Sighing contentedly, Lily rested her elbows on the windowsill and let her hands float in the breeze. Smithy soon joined her. The window was just big enough for the two of them, but small enough that they had to stand with their shoulders touching. They stood in silence watching as the sunset turned the sky brilliant shades of orange and red.

Standing this close to Lily sent a delightful thrill through the blacksmith. _I hope she cannot hear my heart beating faster. If only I had the courage to take her hand like Jester did this afternoon,_ he secretly longed. The remembrance brought back all the confused thoughts and feelings of earlier in the day. He abruptly turned from the window and walked to the center of the room. Lily turned in surprise.

"Smithy, will you please tell me what is wrong. Something has been bothering you all afternoon. Perhaps I can help. Will you sit and talk with me?" Thus saying, she lowered herself into a chair. Unfortunately the few strands holding the seat in place gave way and she fell straight through to the floor. Lily let out a little yelp, dust flew everywhere, and they both immediately burst out laughing.

Between giggles, Lily called out, "Come help me; I cannot get out!"

Smithy crossed the room and took a firm hold on her wrists then pulled with all his might. Lily must not have been as stuck as she thought for his pull brought her up out of the chair and all the way into his arms.

To hide his embarrassment, Smithy chuckled and said, "You certainly know how to break the tension."

She laughed quietly, then looked him in the eyes and asked again. "Will you tell me what is upsetting you now?"

He stepped back and looked first at the floor, then at the wall, and finally out the window. Letting out a sigh he began, "This afternoon… when you and Jester were leaving…" He stopped, uncertain how to tell her of his feelings.

"Please do not stop." The look of concern in her eyes gave him courage to continue on.

"You see when Jester took your hand…" suddenly he had the perfect way to tell her, "Jane… well, Jane was terribly upset by it. She looked so confused and disappointed …just like I was."

"Oh Jester," she said in exasperation. "He should have known better than to do that."

Then in sudden realization she turned to Smithy. "Did you say Jane looked disappointed? Did she say anything to you? Why I bet she is jealous and does not even know it. Oh, this is wonderful! We need to form a plan. After dinner would be the perfect time. Pepper and I can talk with Jane and you could get Rake and talk with Jester."

Smithy was getting more confused by the moment. "Talk with Jester… about what?"

"Why, you need to teach him how to win a girl's heart, silly."

He stared at her in disbelief. "You want me to talk with Jester about how to win _your_ heart?"

Now it was Lily's turn to stand in shock. "_My_ heart!"

Smithy raised his head to stare at a board in the ceiling, but slowly lowered his head with each sentence till he was looking her in the eye. "Is that not what you want? You have been spending a lot of time with him lately. Then this afternoon when he took your hand a great surge of jealousy rose up in me. I have thought about it all afternoon. Though I could hardly bear to let you go, if he is your choice I really cannot blame you. He is funny and smart. He knows how to tease you and make you smile. When the two of you sing, you sound like a pair of birds perfectly matched. He seems just right for you in every way. If he is the one you want, let me know now and I will step out of the way." The torment he had felt all afternoon was apparent in his voice and eyes.

"Oh my dearest Jethro," she said as tears came to her eyes. "Jester has been only a friend to me. He is someone with whom I could laugh and tease and sing. He may be clever and musical, but I could never love him as anything more than a brother."

She took a step closer to him and continued. "My heart was won nearly eight years ago by a boy who is strong and handsome and brave. He is as loyal and noble in spirit as he is kind and temperate. From the day he disappeared I knew I could never love anyone the way I loved him." Her eyes glistened as she looked up at him.

Gently Smithy reached out his hand and cupped her face. With one thumb he wiped the tears from her eyes then pulled her into a warm embrace.

"My dear beautiful Lily, forgive my foolishness. I should never have doubted you."

Nestled in his arms, she whispered back. "I am the one foolish one, Jethro. If I had been more careful with my actions and words you would never have had cause to doubt. The lesson has been learned. From now on I will be certain to think about how what I do will affect those around me." Smithy held her in his arms for several long minutes, enjoying the peace that had filled his heart. Everything seemed right with the world again.

Tenderly he released her saying, "We should get down to dinner if you want to talk with Jane about this afternoon." As she turned to walk to the door he reached down and took hold of her hand.

When she turned to look up at him he said quietly, "I have wanted to do that for a long time."

Giving his hand a tight squeeze, she whispered back, "So have I."


	5. Repairs

**Author's note: This chapter came blasting out in less than a day. It's mostly fluff, but I felt bad for leaving you somewhat hanging at the end of last chapter. I've reread it several times, so hopefully there aren't many glaring grammar or spelling mistakes. There will be at least two more chapters to come, but it may take me a while to get them on paper.**

**updated 10-12-08**

* * *

As Smithy and Lily entered the courtyard they heard none of the happy conversation or joyful laughter that always accompanied the evening meal. Exchanging worried glances, they hurried over to the picnic table where they found only Rake and Pepper sitting close together discussing something in hushed, anxious tones.

Pepper was the first to see them. "Oh Lily, Smithy, something terrible has happened."

"Something most terrible," agreed Rake.

"Jane came down to dinner in an awful mood," began Pepper.

Rake jumped in, "So Jester tried to cheer her up with a joke."

Pepper cut him off, "But Jane just glared at him and said angrily, 'I do not find you very FUNNY tonight, JESTER!' Can you believe that! I have never, ever heard Jane speak a cross word to Jester."

"Yes, and then Jane got up and stormed off to her tower," finished Rake. "You can still hear her stomping around and slamming drawers. We simply did not know what to do!"

"Oh no," breathed Lily. "What did Jester do?"

"He sat in shocked silence for several minutes then abruptly got up, took his lute, and headed for the royal gardens," answered Pepper. "Oh Lily, what are we to do? This is just terrible." Rake nodded in agreement.

Looking back and forth between them she answered, "I think I know what is wrong, but we will have to act quickly to put things to right. Smithy and I will go and talk with Jester. The two of you stay here, we will be back to explain everything, just keep our meals warm."

Smithy grabbed her hand and together they hurried off to the royal gardens. The sad sounds of the lute led them to Jester. He sat behind one of the shrubberies playing the most mournful music they had ever heard.

"Let me speak to him first," said Smithy. "Come join us in a few minutes."

Jester looked up to see Smithy approaching. He called out in a troubled tone, "She yelled at me, Smithy… me, her best friend. She was so angry and I have no idea what I did."

Smithy sat down next to his friend. "I know." He said sadly.

"I mean I would rather face Ivon in a real sword battle than to ever upset her." Jester turned his head back to his lute and continued his sad song.

Waving Lily over Smithy said, "I think that Lily and I can help explain what is wrong with Jane."

"Really?" Jester stopped playing and looked up at them in hope.

"Yes Jester. You see this afternoon," began Lily, "when you took my hand to pull me toward the castle, it hurt Jane's feelings terribly as well as Smithy's."

Jester looked at them both in shock. Turning to Lily he said, "But you and I have been nothing more than friends!"

Smithy was quick to reassure him. "Lily and I have already talked and she explained everything to me, but Jane still does not understand. You must go and apologize to her. That is the only way to make things right."

"But you must be careful," added Lily. "The fact that she was angry enough to yell at you shows how deeply she was hurt… and how deeply she feels for you." Jester looked up at her in surprise. "I do not think she knows it though, so tread lightly."

A bit of Jester's spirit returned and said with a twinkle in his eye, "Then I am off to win back the favor of a lady fair!"

"Remember. Be careful," said Lily.

"Good luck." Smithy called as he took the hand of his own lady and walked her back down to the anxiously waiting Rake and Pepper.

Jester walked over to Jane's tower and found her window open. As he drew nearer he could hear her banging around inside, talking to herself in angry muted tones. Taking a seat beneath her window, he began to play his sad melody again. Soon the noise coming from Jane's room quieted as she heard him outside. She walked over to the window and looked down at him. _He sounds so sad. I wish I had not been so harsh at dinner. He has always been my dearest friend, ready to help me at a moment's notice, always able to cheer me up. I feel so confused… and the one person I want most to talk with I have driven away. As angry as he made me, I wish we were friends again._

Frustrated that he would not look up at her, she reached down and in one swift movement pulled off his cap and threw it onto her bed. Jester still did not look up. His hair looked like silk in the moonlight. She had to fight the urge to reach down and run her fingers through it. Gently, Jester finished his song, laid aside his lute and stood to face her.

"Jane," he started, "I have been more of a fool than normal today. I have hurt your feelings, something I would never wish to do. I mean, I would rather have Dragon burn me to a crisp then displease you." She laughed a little at that. With the intensity of truth in his eyes, he continued on, "I would do anything to keep you from being hurt, Jane...anything. Lily and I see each other as brother and sister. We laugh and sing and play together, but that is all the deeper our feelings go. I grabbed her hand in order to pull her to the castle faster. It meant nothing more to either of us. I could kick myself for being such a fool. Jane, can you ever forgive me?"

With a sad smile she replied, "Of course I can forgive you, Jester, but only if you also forgive me. As angry as I was, I should never said what I did. I hurt you terribly with those words and have felt awful about it. So Jester, can you also forgive me?"

"With pleasure," he smiled at her. The joy bubbling up inside him gave him courage he had never known before. "Now, Lady Jane, what shall I do to make it up to you? I know, perhaps I shall take your hand .." He gently laid his hand over hers where it lay on the windowsill. "…and we can run off somewhere together. Where shall we go, my lady? The world lies open before us. London? Paris? Rome? Or perhaps just around the royal garden?"

Laughing at his silliness, Jane reached up with her free hand and pushed him away. Unfortunately neither of them realized how close the edge of the walkway was. Suddenly Jester felt himself falling. He swung his arms around, attempting to regain his balance. Jane leaned far out her window, caught hold of one of his flailing arms, and pulled him back to safety. They looked at one another, both breathing hard from the excitement.

"Oh Jester, my heart is up in my throat. Can you feel it?" She took his hand and held it on her neck.

His eyes opened wide in surprise. "Why it is beating as fast as mine. Here, feel." Thus saying, he grabbed her free hand and held it over his own racing heart.

"Why, they beat at the same rhythm," breathed Jane, looking deep into his eyes.

"They always have," replied Jester with a small smile.

Being this near to Jane gave him the courage to try more than he had ever dared. Jester gently moved his hand up from her neck to behind her head. Jane closed her eyes as he allowed his finger to trace her ear. He caressed her cheek with his thumb then released her. He knew if he had held her for much longer he would have been unable to stop himself from pulling her forward for a kiss.

"Goodnight, my Jane," he said quietly.

"Goodnight," she whispered back.

As Jester walked down the stairs he knew he would never sleep this night. Seeing a light still on at the forge, he decided that a talk with Smithy might be just what he needed.

Jane's stomach felt the way it did only after one of Dragon's triple-decker backwards loop-de-loops. She felt even more confused than before, but at the same time light as a cloud and warm all over. As she got into bed, she found Jester's forgotten hat. Holding it to her heart she fell into a fitful sleep, filled with memories of a sad song and Jester's warm hands.


	6. Choices

The next morning Jester awoke before the birds. With a sigh he thought back to the evening before. He hoped last night would mark a new phase in his friendship with Jane. With a grin he realized that it was Sunday, the one day a week the castle staff had off. He would be able to spend all day with Jane… playing bandyball, laughing, teasing, and sitting under the cherry tree. Jumping out of bed, he hurriedly threw on clothes hoping to get a chance to talk to Jane before breakfast. He was just beginning to search for his hat when he heard a light tap on the window. Swinging open the shutters he was surprised to find a rather nervous looking Jane clutching his hat.

"Oh…uh…Jester. I, um, did not expect to find you awake." Jane seemed unable to meet his questioning gaze. "I wanted to return your hat before the others awoke. I know how much you hate to be seen without it." With a half smile her gaze flickered up to his then quickly darted away.

"Why thank you, my lady," replied Jester with an uncertain smile. "You know me well. I was thinking of taking a stroll before breakfast to enjoy this lovely morning." Quietly he added, "Would you care to join me?"

A slight blush rose to her cheeks and she stared at the ground as she searched for an answer. "Um, I, well, that is… Dragon and I have some business to attend to on the other side of the mountain. We must leave immediately and I, uh, do not expect to return till evening."

So saying Jane abruptly turned and hurried off to find Dragon. A very puzzled Jester could do nothing but watch her hasty departure. _Important business with Dragon, my foot! She is just trying to avoid me. How could I have been so dumb? I let my emotions take over for just a moment and now Jane will hardly look at me. Smithy and Lily must be mistaken. Jane will never see me as anything more than a friend… and now I am afraid I have lost even that. Stupid, stupid Jester!_

"So remind me again, Jane. Why are we going to my cave?" Dragon had been Jane's friend long enough to know that they were not really going to just look at the drawings on his cave wall. She was hiding something and he intended to pull it out of her. "Not that I am complaining, of course. It's just that you seemed in an awful big hurry to get away from the castle this morning."

"Oh, you know. It has been so long since we last looked at the dragon runes and it seems like every time we try to get away something comes up and keeps us from going. I was hurrying before anything could distract me."

"Jane, you are never up this early on a day off. Never. Stop lying to me and just spill it. If you do not, I will do flips and loops till you beg me to stop."

"I cannot hide anything from you, can I?"

"Nope."

"I hardly know how to explain it, Dragon. I just…I just needed to get away from everything. There are so many things I am confused about." For a while Jane seemed lost in thought. Then suddenly she burst out, "We need to do something active today. I want to be so busy that there will not be a moment's time to think about things back at the castle."

They landed at the top of the mountain with a thud. After Jane clambered off his back Dragon turned to look at her.

"Or think about a certain person, perhaps?" Jane looked at him with wide eyes. "Dragon ears," he replied with a shrug. "I could hear you two this morning outside Jester's window."

"I guess it really is impossible to hide things from you!" She replied with a laugh. "No. I do not want to think or talk about him at all. Today is about you and me doing what I have been promising you for ages."

"That's more like it. Talking about jingle-boy is certainly not what I wished to do today. So let's get down to business. I found some new carvings down this pathway. Come on!"

Jane was amazed at the new cave markings and was soon completely absorbed in uncovering their meanings. The morning passed by quickly. Only when Dragon's stomach growled loud enough to make the walls shake did they stop to think of food. When they stepped outside the cave they were amazed to see that it was already well into the afternoon. Dragon suggested going down into the woods nearby to find some fruits and vegetables. Jane agreed, adding that they might find some herbs and spices to bring back to Pepper.

Several hours later they had a satchel full of plants for Pepper and had eaten their fill of the bread and cheese Jane had packed that morning. Suddenly a series of howls rang through the forest.

"Wolves!" cried Jane. "A whole pack of them by the sounds of it."

With a worried look to dragon she realized "They are much too near the village. We need to chase them off before someone is hurt. Come on! If we take to the air we may loose them or you may not find a place to land. We will have to catch them on foot!"

Jane took off into the trees not realizing that it took Dragon much longer to wind his way through. As she neared the howling she drew her dragon blade. The wolves were circling an old tree. One of the creatures even had his front paws up as high as he could reach, snarling at whatever they had trapped there.

"Jane!"

"Jester?" At the sound of her voice, the wolves turned and edged towards her. "Now would be a good time to scare them off with those huge teeth of yours, Dragon!" Turning around she found no Dragon to back her up.

Brandishing her sword, she called up to Jester, "I am going to fight my way through to you! Be ready to pull me up."

The wolves backed up just out of the reach of her sword, but not before she managed to nick a few of them. Upon reaching the tree, she reached up her hand to meet Jester's outstretched one. In one strong motion he swung her up to a spot next to himself. After sheathing her sword she began shivering uncontrollably though it was still quite warm. Jester put his arm around her and rubbed her shoulder.

"It's just the adrenaline wearing off. I went through the same thing. Do you see the wolf that's limping? I gave him a pretty good whack with that stick before scrambling up here." Jester said with a chuckle.

"Dragon will be here soon to scare off these beasts. He is so quick in the air that I never realized how slow he can be on land." Turning to face him she asked, "Jester, what are you doing out here?"

"Well, I was, ah, looking for you." Jester removed his arm from her shoulder to rub the back of his neck. "When you left so quickly this morning I knew you must be upset with me again and I was attempting to find you so I could apologize."

Jane reached over and laid her hand on his arm causing Jester to turn and look her in the face.

"Oh Jester… I am not angry with you, just very confused. This is all so new to me. My whole focus these past two years has been on becoming a knight. If I started acting like a lady and had a suitor the king and the other knights would never take me seriously. You have always been my dearest friend. You are the one I go to for help and advice. We have always been able to laugh and joke together. I am not sure I am ready for that to change. Can we go on as we were before, as friends?"

With a small sigh, Jester laid his free hand over hers. "The best of friends."

A rustling in the underbrush caused them both to turn. The noise turned into large snapping as several trees broke to make way for Dragon as he forced his way into the clearing. As soon as the wolves saw him they took off for the hills far away from the village.

"Took you long enough!" called Jane as Jester jumped down from their perch.

"Well excuse me for coming to rescue the two of you. You clearly had those wolves shaking in their paws!" replied Dragon.

Jester reached up his arms to help Jane down. She laid her hands on his shoulders and jumped. For a few moments they stood with Jester's hands still round her waist. Jane could see the hurt in his eyes and felt tears rise to her own knowing that she had hurt him with her words yet again. A single tear rolled down her face and she pulled her friend into a tight embrace.

"Oh Jester, I hate to cause you pain, but I am just not ready yet. Please be patient with me." She whispered in his ear.

"Are you two coming or not?" called Dragon.

Jester broke away from her grip. "Come on, Jane. They will be missing us back at the castle."

Together they jumped on Dragon's back and took towards the sky. Jester sat close behind Jane with his arms wrapped around her waist to keep from slipping off Dragon's back. Jane felt her heartstrings stir yet again as they had each time Jester touched her since the evening before. The whole ride home she wondered.

_Did I make the right choice?_

* * *

**_Author's note: This one was a little sad, I know. More is coming, but it may be a week or two._**

**I'm not entirely satisfied with chapters 5 and 6. Who knows maybe I'll scrap them and start again from chapter 4. Let me know what you think.**


	7. Revealed

**Author's note: This chapter was getting way too long, so I decided to split it in two. It's pretty Smithy/OC centered, but you'll find a few Rake/Pepper and Jane/Jester moments. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

Lily sat with Prince Cuthbert helping him draw a map of the castle. Early that morning the Queen had requested that Lily keep an eye on the royal children so she and the lady-in-waiting could finish planning out the details for some upcoming event. When the prince wanted to hide all his most important possessions, Lily had suggested creating a treasure map so they would be able to find everything again. He had seized upon the idea and immediately set to work. Lily was grateful to have found an activity that kept the prince entertained which did not involve her being a damsel in distress or the leader of an enemy force.

Princess Lavinia was happily playing with her animals on the far side of the room. Every once in a while Lily was able to catch a snippet of what she was doing. The princess had her rabbit in one hand and her lion in the other. They were deep in conversation. "…you must have a new gown… with hair piled up and up and up…the most wonderfulest dancing…" Humming to herself, Lavinia rose and twirled her rabbit around the room.

"What a lovely song, my little majesty. I have never heard it before. What is it called?" Lilly called to her.

"It is a special song. Mama and Papa always dance it at their special ball. Will you dance with me at the ball, Lady Marion? Oh you must promise to dance with me, you must!"

"Certainly I will dance with you, but this is the first I have heard of a ball. Do you know when it is?"

Wrinkling up her forehead with deep concentration she replied, "Umm… no." Then with a cheerful smile and bouncy shake of her head she resumed humming and dancing about the room. Before long the Queen returned to the playroom. As the children ran to their mother, Lily took the opportunity to slip out. She arrived in the garden just as Pepper carried out a steaming pot of soup. Returning Smithy's smile, she slid into the open seat next to him.

"The soup is wonderful, Pepper," said Jane after several sips.

"It is all because of Rake's vegetables," she replied, smiling over at the gardener.

"Why thank you." Rake shyly returned her smile. "I do believe this has been my best vegetable crop ever."

Afraid that Rake would next go into a long description of the dung he used to grow all these vegetables and ruin everyone's appetites, Lily quickly jumped in and changed the topic.

"The princess mentioned that a ball is coming. Do any of you know anything about it?"

"Oh yes!" cried Pepper, clapping her hands. "Every year to celebrate the day of their wedding, the King and Queen hold a special ball. To make the day extra special, they give us the evening off. I will not have to serve any pastries. Jester will not have to tell jokes or sing ballads. We all get to go to the ball and enjoy ourselves. Of course, the week leading up to the ball is much busier than usual. So by the time it arrives, we are all worn out!"

"Oh! It sounds lovely!" Lily's bright smile slowly faded as she realized, "but I do not know any of the court dances."

"Sure you do," replied Smithy, bumping her with his elbow. "They are the same as the dances we would do in Pebblebrooke for the Yuletide celebration. All except one dance which is unique to this ball. I believe it comes from the Queen's home country. The royal couple starts the ball with this piece and it is danced again at the very end of the evening."

"I would be happy to teach it to you." Jester rose from the table and extended his hand to her. Hesitantly, Lily got up and joined him.

"Now you stand there and face me. First take a step forward till you are right in front of me and curtsy low. Then as you step back I bow. Next we take a turn to the right… no your other right…wait I guess that would be your left." For several moments they went on. Lily got more and more confused and stepped on his toes multiple times. Soon even Jester began to get frustrated.

"Jester, this is simply not working. Perhaps if I could watch you dance this with someone else I could learn by example."

"We all know Jane is the best dancer," called out Pepper with a wink to Jester. "Besides, I am not certain I remember this dance either."

Jester turned to Jane and gave her a questioning look. With a pretend resigned sigh and a sly smile, she placed her hand into his outstretched one. Their dance was as fluid and graceful as flowing water. Jester called out the steps and Lily mimicked Jane's every move. As they ended the dance with a repeat of the curtsy and bow that began the dance, everyone burst into applause.

"I have never seen a more beautiful dance," said Lily. "Would you dance it one more time? I think I have the basics figured out. There are a few of the minor details that I would like to see again, though."

"This time you should have a partner," said Smithy as he strode up next to her.

Rake followed Smithy's lead and stood to face Pepper. "Would you care to me with dance? Er…I mean… dance with me." The gardener's face turned a deep shade of red.

Her own face a light shade of pink, Pepper slipped her hand into his and allowed him to lead her to an open spot. This time instead of calling out the steps Jester hummed a melody similar to the one the princess had been singing that morning. As they danced, Lily found the steps more natural. Before long she was looking less at her feet and more into the eyes of her partner. _How lucky I am to have found a young man like Smithy_, she thought to herself. _Not only is he handsome and strong, but more importantly, he is also kind and gentle and wise._

When they reached the end of the song Jester called out, "Who you choose as a partner is very important for this dance. For the first dance your partner is the one who escorted you to the ball. In that way it establishes who the couples are. Even more important though, is the final dance. It all started long ago when King Caradoc first met Queen Gwendolyn…"

"Oh Jester, let me tell the tale, please!" pleaded Pepper. "It is such a beautiful love story." Jester smiled graciously and nodded. "You see when the Queen first came to Kippernia with her father on a trading mission; a ball was thrown in their honor. King Caradoc fell so much in love with her that when they got to the end of this dance the King impulsively grabbed her by the shoulders as she rose from her curtsy and kissed her there in front of everyone. Is not that the most romantic thing…" Pepper sighed dreamily.

Picking back up where Pepper left off, Jester continued, "So each year at the end of this ball they recreate that event by allowing the young men to kiss the girl they are dancing with, just as young King Caradoc had done. So Lily, while any young man may ask you for the last dance, you must be very careful in who you choose."

"Oh," whispered Lily. She glanced shyly over to Smithy only to find him looking intently at her. Feeling her cheeks grow warm, she turned to Jane and said, "I wonder if Pepper needs any help clearing away the dishes."

As the girls cleaned up from lunch, the boys huddled together. After a few moments of discussion, they made a pact to each ask one of the girls to accompany them to the ball. Jester and Rake insisted that Smithy go first. They agreed to all meet in the stables that evening so Smithy could let them know how it went.

A few hours later Lily carried a basket of linens into the practice yard. Smithy found himself smiling as he watched her from the stable doorway. _What an amazing girl! She does so much and works so hard yet I never hear her complain._ As she set down the heavy basket and wiped her brow, he walked over.

"You look like you could use a break, Lily. Would you care to take a walk around the gardens?" She smiled up at him and nodded.

As they strolled between the shrubberies Lily slipped her hand into Smithy's. He gave her hand a light squeeze and led her over to a bench beside the fountain. Once they were sitting, he turned to face her.

"It sure is a nice day," he began.

Lily glanced around the garden. "Yes… it is lovely."

"Lovely indeed…" Lilly turned to find him looking not at the garden, but at her. "Lily, I was wondering if…"

"Marion!" the lady-in-waiting's call cut him off. "The Queen has need of you."

"I will be there shortly, milady," returned Lily as she rose to go to the castle keep. "I am sorry Smithy, but I had better go. I cannot keep the Queen waiting. Thank you for the walk."

"Wait," he called, grabbing her hand before she could escape. "Before you leave I have to know if you would go to the ball with me."

A smile spreading from ear to ear she replied, "Of course! There is no one else I would rather attend with." Giving his hand a quick squeeze she hurried off to find the lady-in-waiting.

Lady Turnkey led her to the Queen's chambers. The room was beautifully decorated with tapestries, intricately carved furniture, and bouquets of flowers.

"What a gorgeous room," murmured Lily.

"Thank you, my dear," said the Queen as she stepped out from behind a closet door.

Lily bowed low. "Your Majesty."

The Queen carried with her the most delicate light pink dress. "While cleaning out the closets I came across this old dress that Lady Turnkey and I believe would be perfect for you to wear to the upcoming ball. Is it not lovely? I wore it when I was your age. It may be rather old fashioned, but you are so gifted with a thread and needle I am certain you will be able to restore it completely."

"Oh, my lady, it is so beautiful!" Lily reached forward to touch the shimmering fabric.

"There is a screen in the corner, go ahead and try it on."

The fabric was amazingly soft, unlike her everyday dress. It fit almost perfectly. The two ladies ooh'd and ah'd over her when she stepped out from behind the screen. For a while all three discussed the minor changes that needed to be made to the dress. Then Lady Turnkey turned away with a sad sigh.

"If only I could get my Jane to wear a dress. Before every formal event we have the same battle. I insist she wear a dress like a proper lady and she refuses."

"Why does she refuse?" asked Lily.

"She thinks it will make her less of a knight. She wants to wear the same thing the other knights do, but that would create a terrible scandal. I am only trying to protect her reputation."

"Hmm… perhaps we can form a compromise." Reflecting for a moment on what she could do, she said, "Lady Turnkey, if I could alter her dress to look more like a knight's outfit, but kept the skirt, would you be satisfied?"

"Yes indeed," the lady nodded, "but it will take quite a bit to convince Jane to wear a skirt of any kind."

"I will do my best."

"That was handled very diplomatically," said the Queen. "Marion, you have been learning quickly. I will be so proud to introduce you as a lady of our court at the ball next week" She smiled sweetly at the young girl. "I am certain you will want to get that dress back to your room and get started on it. You are dismissed."

"Thank you again, your majesty, for the beautiful dress." Lily curtsied and headed for her room. Her heart hit the bottom of her stomach as soon as she walked out the door. The Queen planned to announce to everyone at the ball that she, Lily, was a lady of the court._ What am I going to do? I was hoping Smithy and the others would never have to know. This kind of announcement could change everything. Right now things are easy between all of us…because we are all at the same level. What if they start to treat me differently when they find out? What if they feel awkward around me or even worse, avoid me? Oh, I wish there was some way to keep it a secret! _

She laid the gown lovingly on her bed, careful to smooth out any wrinkles. After several minutes arguing with herself about what she ought to do, she made up her mind to face her fears and tell them. After all, it would be worse if they heard the news from someone else. Deciding Smithy should be the first to know, she headed to the forge.

As soon as Lily entered the practice yard Smithy could tell something was amiss. The cheerful smile she always greeted him with had been replaced with a thoughtful, worried expression. Determined to help in any way possible, he walked over and touched her arm.

"What is wrong?" he asked. Lily felt her heart beating faster. This would not be easy. If he should not take the news well, she did not know if she would have the courage to tell the others.

"Oh Smithy, where do I even begin…" Her resolve began to give way as the fear and uncertainty started to return.

"Here, come sit in my forge. Then start at the very beginning. Whatever it is, we will work through it together."

Slowly she told the blacksmith the story of her grandfather Gawin and the document signed and sealed by King Cedric and the terms which had granted her a position at the castle. Every few sentences she looked over at him to watch for his reaction. After some initial surprise his face became pensive and almost unreadable.

"It was wrong of me to keep this from you and the others, I just… well… I was afraid of being rejected by all of you. I was afraid if you knew I was a lady that you would treat me differently and I would never become your friend. In fact, I am afraid even now of how you will react." Her eyes began to well up with tears as she spoke aloud her most secret fear. He just sat in silence, staring at the ground. "Please Smithy, respond somehow. Be angry with me, comfort me, something! Just please do not abandon me."

Slowly he answered her. "I do not know how to respond, Lily. It is you who should seek to abandon me. According to that piece of paper you are a lady of the court. To associate yourself with the blacksmith or even worse have the stable boy escort you to the ball would destroy your reputation. I cannot let you do that."

Taking his hands in hers, she said earnestly, "But Smithy, it is only a title, one that I did nothing to earn. I am still Lily, your childhood friend. I am still more at home out here with you washing clothes, than I would ever be in a fancy dining hall. My feelings are the same as they were only a few hours ago when we sat in the garden. I told you then that 'there is no one else I would rather go with' and I meant every word. If I had my choice of all the young lords and knights in the whole kingdom I would still want you. You are more brave and noble in spirit than any of them, even without a title."

Squeezing her hands tightly, he replied, "Alright then, it is settled. Let us go find the others so you can break the news to them all at once."

Lily found that telling Rake, Pepper, and Jane was much easier with Smithy standing by her side. As she reached the end of her account she added, "I do not want this to change things. There is such an easy friendship between all of us. I would hate to loose that. We can keep this 'Lady Marion' business for formal occasions and let everyday life continue on as it always has."

"It will take me a while to get used to this idea," said Pepper. "Then again I suppose Jane is a lady and a squire and we treat her just like another of the staff. A laundry maid and a lady all in one, who would have guessed!" With a laugh, she gave Lily a warm hug. Rake grinned and nodded. Jane added her agreement, but remained oddly quiet the rest of the evening, lost in her own thoughts.


	8. A Rose

**Author's note: This chapter jumps back and forth between the gardens and Lily's room. I tried to add little breaks to help. Hopefully it's not confusing.**

**Oh, and Chapter 9 is nearly done too!**

* * *

Late that night in the stables a meeting was held between the gardener, the blacksmith, and the minstrel.

"So fill us in, Smithy. How did it go?" started Jester.

"I asked; she accepted…easy as swinging a hammer. Course everything got a little more complicated this afternoon."

"Who would have thought Lily is really a lady?" said Rake still somewhat in shock. "But you seemed to take it all in stride, Smithy. Why was it so easy for you to accept?"

"I suppose it is because she has always acted like a lady… even before she knew she had a title. The way she talks, the way she carries herself…she's always had a nobleness about her. The part I struggle accepting is that she would still choose me. She is a lady and I am only a stable boy. I do not even have a proper outfit to wear when I escort her to the ball. All I own are two sets of work clothes." In frustration he ran his hand through his hair. "I suppose her choice of partner will be overlooked for one ball, but what if the King and Queen disapprove? There would be nothing I could do. I just wish there was some way that I could earn a title of my own," he finished, letting out a resigned sigh.

"Why, no problem there! You could just steal her away and ride off into the sunset on your pig cart!" Jester said in an attempt to cheer up his friend. Rake laughed quietly, but when Smithy did not respond Jester added more seriously, "The King has given me permission to look through the books on the wilderness years for my timeline. I imagine something important like granting nobility to a loyal subject would be included in the history. Maybe I can find something that will help."

"Thank you, Jester." Smithy gave his friend a half-hearted smile. "Well, have you two decided who will be next to ask the lady of his choice to the ball?" Both boys pointed at the other. The blacksmith chuckled. "Here, I will take two pieces of straw, one short and one long, and hold them both in my hand so you cannot tell the difference. Whoever chooses the short straw will be next."

Turning his back to them, Smithy arranged the straws in his hand so they looked the same height. Jester drew first and cheered when it turned out to be the long straw. Rake looked worriedly at his two friends.

"I have never asked Pepper anything special like this before. I am at a loss for even where to begin."

"Then you need something to help you get started. Maybe you could give her a gift." Smithy suggested.

"Pepper does seem to like my roses. Maybe I could bring her one…but what should I say to her? What if I finally get up the courage and when I go to speak my mind goes blank!"

"Then plan something simple," said Smithy.

"…and practice it over and over to yourself beforehand," added Jester. "I do that when I get nervous about a new ballad I have to perform before the King and Queen."

Rake nodded to them both. "Thanks. Could we meet again tomorrow night?"

"You bet."

"Definitely."

The three boys parted ways for the evening. An hour later Rake still lay awake in his hammock worrying over what he would say to Pepper. His overactive imagination had a tendency to act up whenever he faced something that made him nervous. He finally fell asleep still trying to think up ways to ask his sweetheart to the ball.

The next morning Rake was abruptly awakened by the snapping of a stick. He jumped up and grabbed a broom, ready to chase out whatever squirrel, rabbit, or pig might be attacking his precious garden. To his surprise he found not an animal, but a few rose petals. _You do not belong here._ He thought as he gathered them and headed up the steps to check the rose bush. _I hope we do not have another flower thief. _Rake found the bush looking nearly the same as it had the day before. If it was a thief, at least he had not taken all the flowers.

Cutting off the loveliest rose he could find, Rake headed back to his vegetable garden. With each step he grew more and more nervous. Peeking in at the kitchen window he saw Pepper was already hard at work. The mornings were the most difficult for her, so he decided to hide the rose among the cabbages and ask her to the ball later when she would not be so busy.

oOo

Lily awoke early, too excited about her new dress to sleep any longer. She had stayed up late into the evening finishing the alterations. The dress now fit her perfectly. During the night she had decided to add embroidery around the collar and sleeves. Walking to her box of threads she happened to glace out the window. With surprise she noticed a horse and rider racing away from the castle. Taking a closer look she thought, _it almost looks like Gunther and his steed, but he is never up this early._ She shrugged, deciding that if it was anything important the knights would take care of it. Choosing a spool of chocolate brown thread, she sat down to begin the intricate border.

Later that morning Smithy was tending to the horses when he was startled by a deep cough behind him. The young man turned to find Sir Theodore with a set of deep brown courtly clothes in over his arm. The color reminded Smithy of the earth after a hard storm.

Clearing his throat again, Sir Theodore began, "These are for you." Smithy looked at him in shock. "The walls are thinner than you think. I could not help but overhear your plight last night."

Rubbing the dirt off his hands, Smithy took the clothes. Though old fashioned, they looked practically unworn. Joy and surprise glowed in his eyes as he bowed to the knight.

"Thank you, Sir. May I ask why you would give such a fine gift to a simple stable boy?"

With a sad, far-off look in his eyes, Sir Theodore replied, "I know what it is like to loose a love because others are not able to see past the clothes you wear." Clearing his throat yet again he gave Smithy a grin. "Now run these up to your lady so she can make sure they fit you properly."

When Lily saw the outfit, she clapped her hands in delight. "There is a screen in the corner there. Hurry and try it on!"

As he changed, she hummed to herself and practiced the steps to the final dance yet again. Cautiously he stepped out from behind the screen. The sleeves were too long as were the legs, but few other alterations needed to be made. To Lily, he had never looked better. She could do little more than tilt her and sigh at the striking young man before her.

"Is it that bad?" Smithy said, looking down at himself.

"Bad?" She raised an eyebrow at him. "Not at all. In fact you could easily pass for a prince or a lord, a very handsome prince or lord at that." She smiled coyly over at him.

The blacksmith looked up in surprise then returned her smile. "Really? Well then, at least I will look the part when I take you to the ball."

"There is only one thing missing..." The seamstress crossed the room and placed her hand over his heart. "…right there. You need a crest. The Queen was teaching me about crests just the other day. They help provide identification at balls and tournaments since you may see someone only once every couple of years. Most crests use animals, weapons, or even plants. I could use Pig, but she would look so tame and I would not feel right making her into a ferocious boar. Wait, I know… a shield and hammer would be the perfect symbols for you: strong and dependable."

Smithy was again amazed at how deeply her words touched his heart. A few kind comments from Lily and he felt as though he could fight an army or leap a building. At times like these Smithy wished he had Jester's ability with words. Instead he had to let his actions speak for him. Wrapping his arms around her waist, Smithy pulled her close. Lily rested her hands lightly on his chest and looked up at him contentedly. Gently he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. He lingered, enjoying the smoothness and warmth of her skin. Lily closed her eyes and felt a warm tingle run through her body. Deep in her heart she knew that the security she felt when wrapped in his arms would always mean more to her than words ever could.

Reluctant to let her go, he let out a soft laugh. "I had better change and get back to work. Pig will be awfully cross with me for having not fed her yet."

oOo

By noon Rake had worked up the courage to talk to Pepper. Taking the rose out of its hiding place he headed towards the kitchen. Unfortunately he did not see Pepper as she carried a pitcher of water out for lunch until it was too late. When they collided she managed to keep a hold on the jug, but in the process splashed water all over herself. Dropping the rose in a corner, Rake grabbed a nearby cloth so she could dry off.

"I'm sorry Pepper." He stared at the ground and rubbed his arm in that nervous manner that Pepper found absolutely adorable.

Wiping her arms with the cloth she replied, "No, it is my fault Rake. I should have been watching. It is only water. In fact it might help cool me off while I am working on tonight's pea soup for the Queen." She laughed good-naturedly before heading back into the kitchen leaving Rake to mentally kick himself for his clumsiness.

oOo

Jane dropped a bolt of red cloth and her old green dress on Lily's bed. The seamstress was just finishing the crest on Smithy's tunic.

"My mother asked me to bring these up to you. What do you need them for? Are you making yourself a dress for the ball?"

"Actually… I was hoping to make you an outfit to wear to the ball." Lily replied quietly.

Jane's eyes flashed. "A dress, you mean. Did my mother talk you into this? She knows that I am a knight-in-training now, not a lady. I absolutely refuse to wear a dress to the ball."

"Not a lady? Of course you are a lady, Jane." Lily used a quiet tone, attempting to soothe Jane's anger. "When you became a squire, you didn't stop being a lady. How many times have I heard Jester call you 'lady knight'? That is what you are, both a lady and a knight."

"Pepper said the same thing last night at dinner and I cannot seem to get it out of my mind." Jane took a seat on the bed and sighed.

"Lily, when I first became a knight-in-training it was very difficult to get everyone to treat me like a real squire. The other knights constantly made fun of me. My mother did anything she could think of to get me to give up this 'silly obsession'. Every day I woke up scared to death that the King would tell me that he hoped I enjoyed my time pretending to be a knight, but I now needed to return to my duties as a lady-in-waiting.

"I had to work long and hard to earn their respect. I endured tough training sessions in rain and snow. Some of the bruises I received lasted for months. Most of the teasing has finally stopped, except from Gunther. If I were to dress like a lady, even for one night, it could undo all that hard work."

"What if I made you an outfit that combined both pieces of your identity? I could keep the skirt of your gown, but make it more knightly… perhaps with embroidered flames around the hem?" Jane's eyebrows perked up. "With the red cloth I thought I could make you a tunic just like Sir Theodore's. A crest of a dragon on the front would be perfect. Maybe we could even use your scabbard instead of a belt."

Jane leaned back in surprise. "That certainly does not sound like a lady's gown."

"Of course not, for you are not just a lady, you are also a knight. You should have a gown that honors you as a knight."

"How did you ever get my mother to agree to such an outfit?"

"She simply required that I keep the skirt. Your mother only wants to protect you from the scandal which would certainly result if you wore only a tunic and tights to the ball."

"Hmf…" Jane rolled her eyes. "What about Gunther? If I attended the ball in a gown of any type he would tease me about it every opportunity he gets."

"Gunther just enjoys teasing people. If you chose to not attend the ball at all he would probably tease you about that." Jane grimaced and nodded in agreement. Lily laid a hand on Jane's arm. "Besides Jane, I need you at the ball with me. The Queen has been teaching me almost every day how to be a lady and I would hate to disappoint her. You know how to behave properly at courtly gatherings and could keep me from embarrassing myself. Please Jane, please come to the ball."

Jane gave her friend a half smile and patted her hand reassuringly. "I'm sure you would be just fine without me, Lily." Rising to leave, she said, "I need more time to think. When I became a squire I assumed that meant leaving behind all parts of my life as a lady-in-waiting. The idea that I could be both is still somewhat new and confusing. Let me give you an answer tomorrow."

oOo

In the past ten minutes Rake had asked first the tomatoes, then the carrots, and finally the peas to the ball. After all that practice he finally felt ready to ask Pepper. The young cook was busy preparing apple tarts when Rake entered the kitchen, carrying the rose behind his back.

"What do you have there?" Pepper asked with a suspicious twinkle in her eye.

"I…" began Rake. Unfortunately that was as far as he got in his practiced speech. For in his attempt to hand the rose to Pepper, he knocked over the whole bucket of apples. He hurriedly knelt to help her pick the fruit off the floor.

"I am sorry Pepper."

"What has gotten into you, Rake? You are never this clumsy."

"I suppose it is my nerves."

"What do you have to be nervous about, silly boy? Your vegetables are the best in the land, your garden looks completely weed free, and I have not seen a single rabbit all week!" She placed the bucket back on the table.

Holding the rose out before him, the gardener looked into her eyes and answered, "Nervous about asking you to the ball."

"The ball!" squealed Pepper in delight. She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed tight. "Oh Rake, you wonderful boy, I am the happiest girl alive."

A relieved smile spread across the boy's face. "…and you have made me the happiest boy." He finished picking up the apples then headed off to the garden, whistling as he went.

* * *

**Author's note: I reread Theodore's profile the other day and was intrigued. Perhaps I'll write a story for him next!**


	9. Identity

"You have been awfully quiet, Jane," said Dragon as they soared through the clouds.

"Dragon, do you think it possible for me to be a lady and still a knight?"

Dragon laughed. "It would be pretty difficult for you to swing a sword or run around in one of those long dresses. You would constantly be tripping over it!"

"I know. It is absurd, right? But the others all seem to think that I am still a lady."

"Well… you certainly are not a gentleman!" Dragon laughed again.

"Dragon will you please be serious! Lily even offered to make me a gown for the ball next week."

"A gown? You hate to wear gowns."

"This is no ordinary gown." She went on to describe the unique outfit to Dragon.

"Hmm… flames on the skirt, a dragon crest, and your scabbard for a belt. I like it! Normally I would say that a gown would look silly on you, but this dress is almost knightly."

"It is the _perfect_ gown for me, and I would _love_ to go to the ball," sighed Jane, "but Guther would never let me live it down."

"That's an easy problem to solve. I will just fry his teasing rump; then he will be unable to attend the ball and see you in your gown."

"No Dragon. You cannot go around blowing fire at anyone who crosses me. I have to learn to handle them on my own."

"Then it is settled. The laundry maid will make an amazing dragon-inspired gown and you will attend the ball and endure the taunting of Gunther." Dragon laughed again. "If you are lucky maybe jingle-boy will even ask you to go with him!" Still laughing, Dragon did a triple loop before landing back at the castle. Jane was unsure if the knot in her stomach was due to Dragon's flips or the thought of Jester asking her to the ball.

The boys met in the stables again late that evening. "So Rake, there was a vase and a rose on the dinner table tonight. Is that a good sign?" Jester asked with a wink.

A wide smile spread across the gardener's face. "I am escorting Pepper to the ball. Thank you, Smithy and Jester. I could not have asked her without your support." Then with a yawn he said, "I better get some sleep. This next week I will be busy as a bee getting the gardens in tip top shape."

As soon as Rake left, Smithy turned to Jester. "Now it falls to you to keep your part of the pact. Are you ready?"

Jester gave the blacksmith a troubled look. "I do not think I can do this…. I …I cannot ask Jane to the ball. It was only a week ago that she rejected me, remember? The heartache of that disappointment was difficult enough to bare. I could not handle another refusal. She wants to simply remain friends. If I ask her to the ball I may end losing her friendship altogether."

Smithy reached out and clasped his friend on the arm. "Sometimes you just have to take that risk, Jester. Remember 'faint heart never won fair lady!'" Jester rolled his eyes in mock exasperation.

"Besides, if I remember correctly, she did not really reject you. No matter what you may think Jane would never stop being your friend, whether or not she attends the ball with you. Perhaps you should talk to Lily. She mentioned having an interesting conversation with Jane about the ball just this afternoon. Just to be safe, take your best outfit with you to keep our lady knight from becoming suspicious."

The next day Lily sat near the window stitching the sleeves on Jane's gown. Jester knocked softly and entered.

"Hello Jester," she welcomed him in with a smile. Catching sight of the clothes in his hand she said, "What have you got there? No, let me guess. They are your clothes for the ball, right?"

"Yes… but how did you know that?"

"Lucky guess," she replied with a wink. "Go on behind that screen and change."

"Smithy told you I was coming, huh?"

"Yep," she giggled.

"Is that your gown you are working on?" he asked from behind the screen.

"No, it is for Jane."

"Jane!" Jester poked his head out the side, his eyes opened wide. "Jane is actually going to wear a dress to the ball?"

"Well, this no typical dress. It may have a skirt, but beyond that I tried to make it as knightly as possible. She seemed to approve of the design, so I am getting a head start on it. Now we just have to hope that she will decide to attend the ball."

She finished one sleeve and held it up. "There."

Jester peeked out again and said with a grin, "Her other arm will get rather chilly in that gown… "

"Jester!"

"…but it does look very much like a knight's tunic."

"Thank you."

Lily returned to her needlework as Jester finished changing.

"Jester, I think it would be good for you to talk with Jane about the ball."

"Me?"

"Yes you," she said firmly. "Jane is very confused right now. She has focused so hard on becoming a knight that she never realized that she is still a lady. She could use a good friend to listen and offer input. Your friendship and encouragement are needed now more than ever."

Jester called out from behind the screen, "Every once in a while she lets the lady side of her slip out. She hums to herself when she thinks no one will hear. She loves flowers and dancing. Balls have always been one of her favorite things. But how do I explain to Jane how to be a lady? I should think that it would sound better coming from you."

"I have tried, but I think it will mean more to her coming from you."

"Alright, Lady Marion, I will do my best." He walked out from behind the screen. The suit he wore was the same rich blue color as his everyday outfit, but missing was the crazy the puzzle piece pattern.

"Very nice," she smiled approvingly. "Now, I have given a crest to Smithy and to Jane. Would you like one as well?"

"Actually I brought my own." Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a scrap of cloth and handed it to her. The symbol was blue and vaguely reminded her of his hat, but as she turned it in her hands she let out a gasp.

"Jester, is this really yours?"

"Yes…"

"But this crest belongs to the long lost…" Jester's eyes grew wide and he quickly threw his hands over her mouth to cut her off.

"Quietly please." He whispered in her ear as he removed his hands. "Yes it does, but how do you know that?"

The shock was still evident in her face as she whispered back, "The Queen was showing me the different crests I may see at the ball and helping me memorize who they belong to. This crest," she looked down at the one in her hands, "has not been seen for a very long time. No one is even certain if any of the family escaped the night their home was attacked."

With a sigh he said, "Sit down, Lily, and I will tell you some of my story, but just as I kept your secret, you must promise to keep mine."

"I will not even tell Smithy," she answered solemnly.

"The night of that attack I was only 2 years old. My nurse ran in, hid me in a chest and carried me out through a secret passage. The only others things in that chest were the armor I gave to Jane and that scrap of cloth with my father's crest on it.

"My nurse was originally from a family of gypsies that camped near our home so we went into hiding with them. My fair hair made me instantly recognizable among all the dark-haired gypsies, so she made me this silly hat and had me promise to not take it off in public. The gypsies treated me like one of their own. I learned to sing, dance, juggle, and tell jokes. Over the next five years we traveled to Kippernia performing everywhere. My nurse knew I needed proper training if I was ever to return to claim my rightful home so she convinced them to leave me here.

"The only ones who know my true identity are you and Sir Theodore. Nurse thought it wise to let a knight know in case of an emergency. The master of the guard wants to begin secretly training me in weaponry, but I am not so sure. I am a performer, not a warrior. My dream is to travel the world and write beautiful ballads, not go to battle for a place I barely remember. Kipper castle is my home now, and there is nowhere else I would rather be. I have heard rumors that my older brother and sister also escaped that night. They would be better at reclaiming and running our childhood home than I would anyway.

"There may still be those who would wish me and my family harm, so it is very important that my name and this crest be kept a secret. I was hoping that I could honor my family by wearing the crest. Attaching it upside down I thought would be enough to keep it hidden, but you recognized the symbol right away."

"Your secret is safe with me, Jester. Perhaps I can make a crest that is similar to this, but looks a little more like your hat. Then you can honor your family without the fear of revealing your secret."

"Thank you, Lily."

oOo

As Jester left the castle he spotted a bright red bob half-way hidden behind a shrub near the wizard's turret. _Jane…_ He swallowed convulsively. _Have courage, Jester, Lily said that Jane needs you. Just be a friend and if the opportunity presents itself… ask her!_

Jester's heart was beating so hard, he felt certain everyone in the castle could hear. He approached her slowly, doing his best to appear nonchalant. Jane looked up and gave him a cautious smile.

She was leaning up against the wall in her favorite thinking spot. As he drew near she felt a swarm of butterflies race around her stomach. _What is wrong with me? I do not feel this way around Rake or Smithy. Get yourself under control Jane... Goodness, I have not been this nervous since my 'damsel in distress' test._ Surprise and frustration mingled in her thoughts as Jester plopped down next to her. He sat with his back to the shrub so they could face one another.

"Why are you hiding out here?" Jester asked. A teasing smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"Not hiding, just thinking."

Jane made the mistake of looking up at him and felt her heart jump. _Why does he affect me so? _She quickly turned her head away, afraid that he could read the mix of emotions on her face.

"Ah, do you mind if I sit and think _with_ you?"

Jane shook her head no, but this time kept her eyes averted.

"Wait. Did that no mean 'no, you can not stay' …or 'no, I do not mind?'...or 'no, you can not think'?"

Jane could not stop the laugh that rose within her any more than she could stop the snort that always accompanied it.

"Oh Jester," her eyes danced cheerfully as she met his gaze again. They sat in companionable silence for awhile. Jane pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs, lost deep in thought. Finally she decided to ask the question that had been nagging at her.

"Everyone seems to think I am both a knight and a lady, but how can that be? Ladies are prim and proper and always smell like flowers. I am rough and dirty and sweaty most of the time. I would much rather practice my weapon skills than my needlework. Just look at me; I am no lady."

"Jane, being a lady has nothing to do with wearing a gown or sowing impossibly tiny stitches. A lady is someone who treats others with kindness and expects them to treat her with respect. You have always been a lady… and you always will be. Besides, you look prettier than any ten of those ornamented girls… even all dirty and sweaty." He told her with a wink.

She ducked her head attempting to hide the blush that rose to her cheeks. "Jester, you are so kind to me… even when I do not deserve it."

"Anytime, my lady," he grinned impishly at her. "So do you plan on going to the ball?"

"Perhaps… but what will I do about Gunther? He will certainly mock me if I show up to the ball in a dress."

"Then you should tease him back."

"About what?"

"About the lady friend he has been sneaking flowers to for the past few days."

"A lady friend?"

"Early the other morning I awoke to see Gunther saddling his horse. He snuck off, came back with three roses and tore out the castle gate as though a banshee was on his tail. I would venture to guess that the flowers were for some girl that he is asking to the ball. So when he teases you about your gown, you can tease him about the flowers."

"Oh that is the perfect plan, Jester!"

"Does this mean you will go to the ball?"

"I suppose it does." She flashed him a bright smile.

"Well then, as a lady it would be considered improper for you to attend the ball by yourself." Jane raised an eyebrow at him. Jester looked away and rubbed the back of his neck, "So how about I escort you?"

He glanced over to see her reaction, afraid of what he might find. The knot in Jane's stomach unraveled as her heart bubbled up with joy. Her eyes glowed a brilliant shade of green and a smile played around the edge of her mouth. Slowly she nodded, yes.

Jester felt like he could fly to the moon. He jumped to his feet and did several cartwheels followed by a back flip. Jane sat and laughed at his antics until he reached down and pulled her up. In his exuberance, the minstrel pulled a little too hard and knocked himself to the ground, pulling her down with him. They ended in a tangled, laughing heap.

"This certainly is not lady-like behavior!" Jane giggled.

"Perhaps not, but you are no ordinary lady." Jester laughed. He picked himself up, rubbing his shoulder where it had hit the ground, and then reached down to pull her up too.

"Come on! We should go tell the others. They will be delighted to hear that you are coming to the ball!" The minstrel grabbed her hand and took off towards the garden pulling her behind him. At the touch of his hand, Jane felt her heart soar even higher. _Perhaps being a lady is not all bad._ She smiled to herself as they hurried along.

oOo

There were only a few days left before the ball and Jester sat in the royal library reading over the last books on the wilderness years. After several hours the words began to blur together and his eyelids drooped lower and lower. He was about ready to stop for the day when something caught his attention.

_Hullo, what is this?_ He read on, becoming increasingly more fascinated by what he found. _This is too perfect_, he thought as he quickly reread the passage to make sure he was correct in his assumptions. Quickly placing a ribbon to mark the spot, he picked up the book and ran to the throne room to show King Caradoc his incredible discovery.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you don't get too upset with me for embellishing some of Jester's history. I believe there is more to his story then we have been told. I might be completely wrong, but here are my reasons. **

**1. Why would a group of gypsies travel all the way from Italy to England? Yes, gypsies travel, but they typically stay within a certain country.**

**2. Why does Jester always wear that silly hat?**

**3. Why does Jester keep his real name such a secret?**

**4. Jane's special suit of armor is given to her by Jester (it's true!). Why would a gypsy boy have a suit of armor at all, let alone one that is small enough for a 12 year old girl and made using dragon fire. (Marin Baynton tells us this on Qubo's Ask Jane's Creator page)**

**Well, just one more chapter to go. As always, I'd love to hear what you think.**


	10. The Ball

The past week had been filled with the hustle and bustle of preparation. The gardens were in a state of perfection. The halls and windows had been polished twice over. The entire castle gleamed like a gem within and without. Mountains of sweets and pastries had been concocted. The halls were filled with the delicious aroma rising from the kitchen as it blended with the fragrance of the flowers that graced every table and hallway.

After finishing their final tasks for the day, the girls hurried up to Lily's room to prepare for the grand evening ahead. Jane was thoroughly impressed by Lily's handiwork. The embroidered flames upon her hem and sleeves seemed to nearly glow in the candlelight. Over and over Pepper and Lily mentioned how extraordinary she looked. Jane was secretly pleased by their attentions, but pretended otherwise. Though begged by Pepper, she refused to allow them to fix up her hair. The young knight insisted upon leaving it as it always was, flowing and untamed.

Pepper, too, had brought Lily a dress to be altered. The deep blue gown needed few changes. Its lush color had immediately reminded the seamstress of an evening sky, so she had scattered tiny white stars down the bodice and skirt. When shown the final result the cook declared that it was as though the fabric had been cut from the heavens itself.

The pale pink of Lily's dress perfectly complimented the shade of her cheeks and the tint of her hair. A thin line of scrolling embroidery that accentuated the wide neckline was repeated around the sleeves. Lily had added the least amount of embellishment to her own gown, choosing rather to focus her time and effort on her friend's garments. Pepper told her not to worry. The natural shimmer of the fabric and the glow of excitement upon Lily's face provided all the adornment she really needed.

Three anxious young men waited at the foot of the stairs whispering furtively among themselves. Each one cut a dashing figure. The blacksmith's brown suit fit him perfectly. At Lily's suggestion he had even worn soft soled shoes to protect any unwary feet from his usual metal-clad ones. Rake had brought out a hunter green suit that was once his grandfather's. It had been hemmed and embroidered with a maple leaf crest. Jester's new crest looked very similar to the jingly cap that was surprisingly missing from his brow. When questioned by Smithy he revealed that he had made a deal with Jane that if she wore a gown he would go without his hat.

"We are agreed, then," said Smithy. "Immediately following the first dance we will each ask our lady to reserve the final dance for us."

"Agreed," chimed in Jester and Rake.

The door above opened and the girls came giggling down. For a moment or two all six friends stood looking shyly across at one another.

Jester broke the awkward silence. "My, you ladies all look lovely tonight… and you, miss knight," he extended his elbow out to Jane, "look quite _dashing_."

Jane laughed as she took his arm. "Why thank you, my good sir. You look very _beautiful_. Tell me, did you do something different with your hair?" They all laughed as Jester closed his eyes and did a slow, exaggerated shake of his locks.

Lily crossed over to stand near Smithy. "Before we go, the Queen asked me to remind everyone to be extra friendly to all the guests and to dance with them when possible. We must help Kippernia court maintain a reputation of kindness and honor."

Rake grabbed Pepper's hand and led her off to the side door while Smithy took Lily's arm and followed after Jester to the main entry. Music floated through the air as they neared the great hall. Lords and ladies from the neighboring areas strolled through the castle. In many ways they resembled a flock of peacocks, strutting around showing off all their finery, each trying to outdo the others. Lily felt slightly overwhelmed by the kaleidoscope of colors and music swirling about her. Looking down, she realized how plain her gown looked next to the many fancy women. Smithy noticed her worried looks and went to reassure her.

"Those poor women," she cocked an eyebrow up at him, "all those jewels and they still do not come close to the beauty beside me." Lily lowered her head and blushed as the blacksmith pulled her arm closer protectively.

Ahead of them, Jester had reached the main doorway. He leaned over to the herald who then announced, "Lady Squire Jane Turnkey and escort."

Smithy followed his lead and whispered to the herald. As he led his date into the ballroom they were announced as "Lady Marion and Lord Jethro."

Lily tilted her head to look at him, an amused smile lighting her shocked expression.

He grinned back at her. "It is true. I found out only a few days ago and wanted to surprise you with the news. It turns out that while your grandfather was housing the troops and providing food, my grandfather, his neighbor, offered his home to become the royal residence and military headquarters. Jester found in the record books where King Cedric granted nobility to both men, which means that I am a lord just as much as you are a lady….so… I guess your mother was right after all."

"How do you mean?"

"You came to castle and caught the eye of a nobleman!" Looking into each other eyes for a moment, they quickly dissolved into a fit of laughter.

All six friends turned as they heard the herald's next announcement, "Squire Gunther and Lady Duvessa."

At the entrance to the Grand Hall stood Gunther with a dark-haired beauty on his arm. She was dressed in a gorgeous burgundy gown and had three rich red roses weaved intricately into her hair. She was clearly comfortable in the elegant atmosphere and carried herself with a confident air. The squire noticed the stares of the castle staff and returned their looks with an arrogant smirk.

Before they could discuss this sunning arrival, the king and queen stepped to the center of the room to start the ball. Each couple quickly moved to take their place on the floor. Though he was quite curious about this lady Duvessa, Jester found he could not take his eyes off the beautiful lady standing before him. It had been several years since he had seen Jane in a gown and he had forgotten how lovely she could look. The coloring of the dress accentuated perfectly her gorgeous fiery hair and stunning green eyes. Jester made a mental note to compliment Lily on her beautiful work.

Jane noticed the soft intensity in Jester's eyes and felt herself blush as she wondered what would make him look at her so. Before she could ask, the music began and she was swept up by a pair of strong arms. Dancing with Jester was pure delight. His smooth agility and sense of rhythm made him the perfect partner. He could twirl her with ease, improvise a step or two of his own, and then jump right back into the regular pace. One never knew what to expect. She giggled quietly as he performed yet another new step for her. At the sound, Jester looked up. For a moment or two their eyes locked and he seemed to loose all track of the dance. Then suddenly regaining his composure, he took hold of her hand to complete the last few steps. His touch sent shivers up her arm. With a subtle smile Jane wondered why she had ever stopped attending balls in the first place.

Lily felt she was living in a dream. A few months ago she would have never imagined dancing at a royal ball in the most beautiful gown she had ever owned with the young man who had stolen her heart. As they reached the end of the song, she stepped forward to make the low curtsy. To her surprise Smithy reached his hands slightly forward as though to grab her arms. Then just as subtly he squeezed his hands into fists and lowered them back to his side. Perhaps if she had not curtsied so low she would have missed it, as it was, she wondered if she had imagined the whole thing. At the end of the dance Smithy softly asked that she save the final dance for him. With a smile, she nodded her assent.

As the guests began mingling Pepper ran up to Lily and drew her away from the blacksmith.

"Oh Lily, you will never guess. Rake has requested that I set aside the final dance for him! He was so nervous that he asked me even before the ball got underway." Grabbing her friend's arms, Pepper closed her eyes and let out a squeal of excitement. "This is going to be the best ball ever!"

Across the room Jane and Jester were confronted by Gunther.

"Hello _Lady_ Jane," he said with a hint of derision. Turning to his companion, Gunther said, "Allow me to introduce Lady Duvessa." The two ladies curtsied while Jester bowed.

"That is a beautiful gown, Lady Duvessa."

"Oh thank you. This type of dress is all the rage in London. My father bought it for me just this past month, but it is really these gorgeous roses that make the outfit. Do you not agree? I have seldom seen their equal." Running a hand along her suitor's arm, she said adoringly, "Gunther had to search throughout the district to find a flower merchant with roses that he felt were good enough for me. He is the most incredible young man in the world."

Several girls behind them called to Lady Duvessa, who squeezed her date's arm and said, "It was nice to meet you." The lovely lady then hurried off to chat with her friends.

"Well Jane, it is good to see that you have finally realized where you belong… in a dress." Gunther snickered.

"And it is good to hear that you have gotten over your lying ways," Jane retorted angrily. Before she could continue, princess Lavinia ran up and pulled on her skirt.

"Jane! Jane! Come and dance with me… pretty please."

"Yes, your majesty." Jane shot her rival a glare that declared they would finish their argument later then followed the little princess out onto the dance floor. During the dance she watched as Jester pulled the knight-in-training aside and appeared to get into a quiet, heated discussion.

As soon as the dance had ended Jane pointed the young royal towards Lily for her next dance then immediately returned to give Gunther a good tongue lashing. She was surprised to find him already looking rather defeated.

Eyes glued to the ground he said through nearly gritted teeth, "Forgive my earlier impertinence, milady. Your gown makes you look even more gallant then normal."

Taken aback by this sudden change in demeanor, Jane blinked several times then answered, "Thank you, Gunther. You look very distinguished tonight as well." With a brief bow the squire turned, leaving her to look suspiciously over at Jester.

"The Queen made me promise to keep the two of you from disgracing the court by creating a scene, so I threatened him that I would tell Lady Duvessa where her roses really came from and about the practice that ended with him sitting in a pail of water. He will now probably avoid us for the rest of the evening."

"You clever rascal," she laughed, as he lead her out for the next dance.

The ball lasted late into the evening. While Pepper and Rake kept mainly to themselves, Jane, Lily, Jester, and Smithy were careful to socialize with the other guests and changed dance partners often. By the end of the night Lily was exhausted. As the blacksmith drew near to claim her for the final dance she remembered the tradition that accompanied it and felt her cheeks begin to warm. Glancing around, she noticed that Rake and Pepper had also turned a light shade of pink. As the music began, she saw Jane and Jester laughing and enjoying themselves, appearing to be completely at ease. Turning back to her partner, Lily thought she detected just a hint of uncertainty behind that calm exterior. The seamstress was pleased to find that she recalled all the steps with ease. As she rose from the final curtsey, Smithy took her hand and brought it gently to his lips. Uncertain if she was more relieved or disappointed, Lily noticed that most of the other young men had done similarly, including Rake who was still bent over the hand of a crimson cheeked Pepper. Standing hand in hand, Smithy and Lily watched as the guests slowly bid farewell to their royal hosts.

oOo

"Well, I suppose I should see you off to the kitchen. Tomorrow morning will come much too quickly." Rake said softly to the dark-haired maid beside him.

Pepper looked up and smiled. Taking his arm, they wandered out through the garden.

"The stars are lovely tonight," she murmured.

"Almost as lovely as you," he whispered back. Pepper felt herself blush for the umpteenth time that evening. Having reached the kitchen door, the pretty chef turned to her escort.

"I had a wonderful evening, Rake. Thank you." Then before Rake had a moment to react, she leaned up on tiptoe and pressed her lips to his cheek. They both turned away, blushing. With a secret smile, Pepper twirled around and skipped down the steps to her room.

Regaining his composure, the gardener moved to the window and called quietly, "You're welcome."

oOo

Jester reached for Jane's hand and asked, "Care for a walk through the garden?" She nodded her reply.

After taking several surprising twists and turns between the topiaries, he led her towards the wizard's turret.

"You know, Jane. This really is a nice thinking spot. So tell me, what did you think of the ball?"

"Tonight was wonderful. I am glad you convinced me to come. Though I would not want to wear a dress everyday and behave prim and proper all the time, it can be fun to act like a lady once in a while. You have me convinced… it is possible to be both a knight and a lady. What did you think of the evening?"

"I thought that tonight's ball was the finest I have ever attended. Mostly because I got to share it with my best friend, who just happened to be the prettiest girl in the room… excepting the Queen of course."

Laughing quietly, Jane playfully went to punch her friend in the arm, but he was too quick for her. Grabbing her wrist he pulled her into a hug. The young knight wrapped her arms around her best friend and rested her head on his shoulder. The minstrel returned her hug warmly and was surprised when she turned her head to whisper.

"Thank you."

Her warm breath tickled his ear and he pulled her even closer.

They were startled out of their embrace by a very loud voice saying, "Jane, are you smoke-swappers with the jingle-boy?"

Placing her hands on her hips, Jane looked to the sky, "Oh Dragon…." She turned and gave her blue-clad friend a coy smile before whispering, "Not yet." She then leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before running off to her tower.

She called back over her shoulder, "Goodnight, Jester."

Behind her Jester stood stone still, a hand pressed to his cheek and a smile at the corner of his mouth. Almost silently he whispered into the wind, "Goodnight, Jane."

oOo

The blacksmith and the seamstress walked slowly through the halls, hand in hand. They discussed the evening's happenings and told one another about the interesting dance partners they had encountered, but mostly they just strolled along enjoying one another's company in silence. As they neared Lily's room, she leaned over and rested her head on the strong shoulder next to her.

"Tonight was absolutely perfect," she sighed contentedly. Smithy released her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Really? Is there nothing left to improve it?"

They had reached the final step next to her door. Lily turned to face him, reluctant for the night to end.

"Did I tell you how incredible you look tonight?" He said affectionately.

"Yes… several times now," but that did not stop the blush that rose to her cheeks.

Smithy raised his free hand to push a stray hair behind her ear then gently cupped her face. Lily's eyes closed, relishing in his touch. When she opened them again, she found his eyes searching her own as though seeking permission. A light smile touched her mouth and she blinked slowly. Taking that as his answer, the boy lowered his head and gave her a soft, tender kiss. Brief though it was, Lily felt she was floating among the clouds.

"I have wanted to do that since the very first dance," he whispered hoarsely.

"Why did you not?"

"I did not want our first kiss to be in front of the whole court. It is something special I wanted to be shared by just the two of us."

Placing her hands on his shoulders she said, "Jethro, you are the sweetest boy I have ever known." Raising herself up on tiptoe, she wrapped her arms around his neck till they were nose to nose then whispered, "Now tonight is truly perfect." The blacksmith's arms encircled his girl as she covered his mouth with her own for one final kiss.

* * *

**The end. Hope you enjoyed! Perhaps there will be a sequel...we'll see if I get inspired. :)**


End file.
